


5-11

by revabhipraya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Science Fiction, Sports, Table tennis
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Teto sebenarnya tidak mau bermain pingpong dengan Rana jika bukan karena terpaksa. Tapi, sekarang berbeda. #VocaSportFest





	5-11

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** AU, bahasa dialog tidak baku.

.

.

.

Teto paling sebal kalau harus bermain pingpong bersama Rana.

Masalahnya begini loh, semua orang tahu kalau yang namanya pingpong itu pakai bet―semacam raket khusus pingpong, tetapi saat dihampiri bola, Rana pasti otomatis menggunakan pergelangan tangannya untuk menangkap bola. Rasionalisasinya, Rana lebih sering bermain basket, voli, dan bola tangan ketimbang pingpong sehingga refleks tangannya lebih cepat untuk menangkap dari pada menangkis. Terutama, menangkis dengan perantara.

Bermain bersama Rana, skor 0-0 bisa berlangsung selama setengah jam sendiri. Teto yang kesal biasanya akan menyudahi permainan dan mengatakan, "Rana aja yang menang! Aku nyerah!"

Tapi, Teto juga tidak bisa menolak untuk bermain bersama gadis bersurai merah jambu itu. Selain karena mereka teman dekat, tidak ada lagi orang yang mau bermain pingpong bersama Rana meski gadis itu meminta setengah memelas. Hanya Teto yang berani cari mati dengan bermain bersama Rana. Sebut gadis berambut merah itu masokis, karena yah, itu memang benar.

Teto dan Rana sama-sama bekerja sebagai teknisi IT di sebuah perusahaan jual-beli _online_ di Tokyo. Di kantor mereka, uniknya, terdapat sebuah lapangan olahraga _indoor_ khusus pegawai. Di dalam sana, terdapat kolam renang kecil, sebuah lapangan serbaguna, tiga meja catur, mini golf, dan tentunya, dua meja pingpong. Di sinilah mereka sering unjuk kebolehan bermain bola kecil yang dipantulkan melalui meja biru itu―berlaku untuk Teto, mungkin, tidak untuk Rana.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk kerja setelah liburan akhir tahun. Jadi, bisa dibilang Teto sudah tidak bertemu Rana selama ... satu, dua bulan? Pokoknya sudah lama ia tidak diajak main pingpong. Dan sejujurnya, Teto tidak rindu ajakan itu.

Makanya begitu pagi ini dia tiba di kantor―

"Teto! Jam istirahat nanti main pingpong, yuk!"

―suasana hatinya sukses hancur berantakan akibat ajakan gadis itu.

"Masih kebawa suasana liburan, nih," tolak Teto secara tersirat sambil meregangkan badannya yang tidak pegal. "Aku nggak dulu, deh."

"Duh, justru karena masih suasana liburan, semangatnya harus dipompa!" Harus Teto akui, Rana sangat jago berkelit. "Lagian aku punya trik-trik baru!"

Dahi Teto otomatis mengerut. "Trik?"

"Iya!" angguk Rana antusias. "Selama liburan kemarin aku udah latihan pingpong, latihan intensif pula, jadi sekarang nggak bakal malu-maluin diri sendiri lagi, deh!"

Oh? Jadi selama ini gadis itu sadar kalau performanya memalukan? Syukurlah, itu berarti Teto tidak memikirkan hal yang jahat, tetapi hal yang "nyata".

Teto tertawa kecil. Harus ia akui, ia tergiur dengan kata "latihan" yang diumbar-umbar Rana itu. Siapa tahu kemampuan pingpong si surai merah jambu memang meningkat setelah liburan? Teto harus membuktikan perkataan gadis itu benar adanya.

"Oke, nanti kita main. Satu set aja, ya."

Rana menjentikkan jarinya. "Siap!"

.

Waktu istirahat akhirnya tiba. Tanpa pikir panjang―bahkan sepertinya tidak berpikir, Rana segera menarik lengan Teto yang masih sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di atas _keyboard_ dan membawa sang gadis berambut merah itu keluar dari ruang kerja mereka.

"Whoa! Rana! Pelan-pelan!" seru Teto panik sambil berusaha menyamakan irama larinya dengan sang gadis surai merah jambu. Berhubung Teto tidak bisa melepas tangannya yang dicengkeram keras Rana, terpaksa Teto harus mengikuti gadis itu demi dirinya sendiri. Teto masih sayang nyawa, tahu.

Rana tidak menjawab. Gadis itu masih saja berlari tanpa kenal situasi. Dan bukannya mengurangi, ia justru menambah kecepatannya menuju lantai bawah. Tepatnya menuju lapangan olahraga _indoor_ kantor.

Untuk apa? Tentu saja, sesuai perkataan Teto tadi pagi, untuk bermain pingpong. Kalau bagi Rana sih, sebagai ajang pamer kemampuan terbaru yang telah gadis itu asah selama liburan.

Namun, ada satu yang jadi kendala.

“Kalau nggak cepat-cepat, nanti meja pingpongnya keburu dipake orang!” ujar Rana sama paniknya dengan Teto tadi, namun atas alasan yang sama sekali berbeda. Gadis itu bicara tanpa melirik, dia masih fokus meniti jalan karena koridor di kantor mereka memang agak sempit. Sempit bahkan.

Ketakutan terbesar Rana―yang mempertegas mengapa gadis itu berlari ke lantai bawah seperti orang kesetanan sampai-sampai semua orang melirik Teto juga―adalah mereka tidak akan kebagian meja pingpong untuk bermain. Pingpong adalah salah satu kegiatan di waktu istirahat yang paling digemari para pegawai, dan kalau sampai meja pingpong dipakai semua, bisa kandas harapan Rana untuk pamer kemampuan baru kepada Teto.

Kalau hari ini meja pingpong tidak kosong alias digunakan orang, Rana terpaksa menahan hasrat bermainnya hingga besok, atau paling cepat pada waktu istirahat berikutnya, atau setelah jam pulang kantor.

Ah, tapi memangnya Teto mau diajak main setelah jam pulang kantor? Rana lupa dia tidak bisa seenaknya.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di lapangan olahraga _indoor_ yang dimaksud dan mendapati bahwa lapangan itu ...

_Kosong melompong._

“Rana, udah kubilang kalau hari ini masih suasana liburan,” ujar Teto sambil merengut sebal. Untuk apa tadi mereka lari-lari meregang nyawa jika pada akhirnya meja pingpong memang bisa digunakan—kosong pula?

Rana terkekeh malu. Tanpa bicara, ia kembali menarik lengan Teto—kali ini tanpa cengkeraman kuat dan paksaan seperti tadi. Mereka dekati meja pingpong terdekat dengan pintu, lalu Rana dengan cepat mengambil dua bet dan dua bola pingpong. Diberikannya masing-masing satu kepada Teto.

“Kenapa bolanya dua?” tanya Teto saat menerima bola yang disodorkan Rana. “Jangan-jangan trik baru kamu mainnya pake dua bola?”

Rana tergelak kecil. “Nggak, lah. Yang satu lagi cadangan _in case_ bola yang satunya susah diambil.”

“Oh.” Teto ikut tertawa. “Kirain.”

Kedua gadis itu segera mengambil posisi di setiap sisi meja; Rana mengambil posisi lebih dekat pintu, Teto di seberangnya. Meja pingpong yang mereka gunakan, tentunya, berstandar internasional; tinggi 76 cm, lebar 152.5 cm, dan panjang mejanya 274 cm. Jarak dari penyangga net dengan meja adalah 15.25 cm untuk masing-masing sisi dan tinggi net sendiri adalah sama, 15.25 cm. Tambahan, lebar net dari ujung ke ujung adalah 304.5 cm; penjumlahan dari panjang meja dengan jarak penyangga net ke meja.

Teto meletakkan bola di saku celananya, lalu mengisyaratkan Rana untuk melakukan servis _—_ sebenarnya modus lain untuk melihat bagaimana kemampuan gadis itu setelah liburan dan, katanya, latihan intensif. Kalau dari servis saja Rana masih belum bisa mencapai net—dulu Rana butuh tiga kali sebelum akhirnya bola menyentuh bet sebelum memantul ke meja, maka Teto putuskan dia akan berhenti bermain.

Rana mengangkat bet dengan tangan kanan dan bola dengan tangan kiri. Dari gayanya, Teto asumsikan gadis itu memang benar-benar sudah latihan insentif bermain pingpong. Mari berharap bola oranye di tangan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu berhasil tiba di area Teto dengan sempurna.

_Pluk_. Bola dipukul bet.

_Tak_. Bola terpantul di area Rana.

_Tak_. Bola terpantul di area Teto—berhasil melewati net!

_Pluk_. Teto memukul bola tersebut dengan betnya. Nyaris saja terlambat karena Teto terkesima dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. _Rana sudah bisa melakukan servis dengan benar?_

_Tak. Tak. Pluk. Tak. Tak. Pluk. Tak. Tak. Pluk_.

Terjadi reli yang di luar dugaan Teto, akan ia mainkan bersama Rana. Kemampuan Rana dalam bermain pingpong benar-benar sudah meningkat dengan pesat, harus Teto akui. Tidak ada lagi gerakan tangan yang otomatis menangkap atau menangkis bola, tidak ada lagi gerakan canggung saat memegang bet, tidak ada lagi teriakan panik saat bola terpantul di luar jangkauannya. Tidak ada.

Ah, tapi ada yang belum Rana buktikan.

_Coba, ah_ , batin Teto sambil menangkis bola dan mengarahkannya ke area kanan Rana. Kebetulan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu sedang berada di sisi kiri. Tujuan Teto, tentunya, adalah menguji kemampuan memukul _fore hand_ Rana.

_Tak_. Rana berhasil memukul bola, _fore hand_ , tetapi ...

0-1.

“Ah! _Out_!” keluh Rana sambil memutar badannya—entah apa maksudnya, Teto gagal paham. Daripada sibuk memikirkan bentuk kekecewaan Rana yang unik, Teto lebih memilih mengejar bola oranye yang ... aduh, nyaris masuk kolam.

Yah, sungguh masuk.

“Teto ngapain?” tanya Rana sambil menghampiri gadis berambut bak angin tornado itu. “Lanjut main, gak? Baru juga satu poin buat Teto.”

Teto tertegun. Mereka main poin sekarang? Rana sudah bisa menghitung poin dalam pingpong rupanya? Sudah tahu aturan bola mati itu seperti apa?

“Teto?”

“Eh, iya.” Teto menunjuk bola oranye yang kini tengah mengambang dengan manis ke tengah kolam renang. “Ngejar bola.”

Rana tergelak pelan. “Ih, makanya tadi aku sediain dua bola, mengantisipasi kejadian-kejadian kayak gini.”

“Eh.” Teto ikut tertawa. “Bener juga. Ya udah, ayo kita lanjut.”

Mereka kembali ke meja pingpong, lalu Teto menyerahkan bola yang ada di sakunya kepada Rana. “Kita pake sistem servis per lima poin, ya!”

“Berarti ini giliran servisku yang kedua,” balas Rana sebelum memantulkan bolanya ke meja.

Sistem servis per lima poin di sini maksudnya adalah servis dilakukan bergantian setelah total poin yang diperoleh kedua pemain mencapai kelipatan lima. Karena saat ini Rana yang memulai servis di awal, maka Rana harus melakukan servis sampai total poin yang ia dan Teto peroleh berjumlah lima. Setelah itu, servis dilakukan oleh Teto sampai total poin yang ia dan Rana peroleh berjumlah sepuluh. Begitu seterusnya. Ada juga aturan servis per dua poin, yaitu servis dilakukan bergantian setelah total poin yang diperoleh kedua pemain mencapai kelipatan lima. Namun untuk kali ini, Teto dan Rana menggunakan sistem lima poin.

_Tak_! Teto berhasil melambungkan bola yang tadi dipantulkan Rana ke ujung meja. Naasnya, posisi bola yang melambung tinggi itu justru memudahkan Rana untuk melakukan _smash_.

_TAK!_

Masuk. Kini poin mereka 1-1.

“Wah, kamu bisa _smash_ sekarang?” tanya Teto geli sambil memantul-mantulkan bola ke meja layaknya bola basket, hanya saja dengan bet.

“Yang tadi itu beruntung,” kekeh Rana sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Caranya tau, cuma kadang bolanya malah jadi bola lambung bukannya nukik.”

Teto terkikik. Ia menangkap bola yang sejak tadi ia pantul-pantulkan lalu melemparnya kepada Rana. “Ayo, lanjut.”

_Pluk. Tak. Tak. Pluk. Tak. Tak. Pluk. Tak. Tak. Pluk_.

Masih sambil melakukan reli, Teto bertanya, “Kita mau main sampai 11 atau 21, nih?”

Lagi-lagi, ada dua tipe dalam pingpong yang keduanya dapat digunakan, yaitu poin satu set permainan. Ada yang menggunakan sistem satu set berakhir saat poin salah seorang pemain mencapai 11, ada pula yang 21. Secara umum aturannya sama, hanya berbeda pada poin berakhirnya. Aturan saat ada nilai _deuce_ menjelang poin akhir, yaitu 10-10 atau 20-20, juga sama; permainan dilanjutkan hingga poin antar pemain berselisih 2.

“Kayaknya 11 aja,” balas Rana sambil terus menangkis bola yang dikembalikan Teto. “Soalnya aku laper.”

Teto tertawa pendek. “Oke.”

Rana menangkis bola, namun tangkisannya terlalu rendah untuk diterima dengan Teto seperti biasa. Teto berhasil balas menangkis, namun sayang, bolanya yang terlalu rendah tertahan oleh net.

“Ah!” seru Teto sambil menidurkan badannya di atas meja pingpong; gemas.

2-1 untuk Rana.

“Yaaah.”

Heran dengan suara tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba muncul, Teto dan Rana memutar pandangan. Tanpa mereka sadari, rupanya sejak tadi ada empat orang yang menyaksikan pertandingan mereka. Dua di antara mereka berada di meja pingpong yang satu lagi, sepertinya hendak bermain namun memutuskan untuk menonton lebih dulu. Dua yang lain duduk di kursi yang memang disediakan untuk penonton.

“Ayo, lanjut lagi!” seru salah satu dari mereka diikuti sorakan yang lainnya.

Rana kembali melakukan servis, mengarahkan bolanya tepat ke ujung sebelah kiri Teto. Tapi tentu, Teto yang sudah lebih lama bermain pingpong dapat mengantisipasi kejutan itu. Sayangnya, Rana berhasil mengarahkan bola tepat ke ujung meja, menyebabkan bola itu terpantul ke sana kemari tanpa arah. Masuk lagi, 3-1.

“Wah, ujung meja.” Teto terkikik sambil mengambil bola yang berhenti di dekat kakinya. “Rana hebat.”

Rana terkekeh malu. “Sekali lagi, itu cuma untung.”

Teto melemparkan bolanya kepada Rana. Giliran terakhir servis gadis itu, Teto tidak mau sampai kehilangan poin lagi.

Rana melakukan servis, biasa kali ini. Teto menangkis dengan cepat, sengaja menambah kecepatan bola untuk membuat panik Rana. Rana membalas, nyaris sekali tidak tertangkis bola itu. Teto membalas lagi, pendek, dan posisi Rana yang cukup jauh dari meja tidak sanggup menahan bola itu.

Masuk. 3-2.

Ah ya, untuk penyebutan skor pada permainan pingpong, skor yang disebutkan terlebih dahulu adalah skor pemain yang sedang melakukan servis. Karena Rana yang sedang melakukan servis, maka disebut 3-2. Namun karena kini servis berpindah ke tangan Teto, maka penyebutannya berubah menjadi 2-3, skor Teto disebut lebih dulu.

_Pluk. Tak. Tak. Pluk. Tak. Tak. Pluk. Tak. Tak. Pluk._

3-3, Teto berhasil mengimbangi skor Rana karena melakukan _smash_ tepat ke ujung meja.

4-3, Rana tidak berhasil mengembalikan bola; net.

5-3, Rana tidak berhasil mengembalikan bola karena _human error_.

6-3, Teto berhasil melakukan _smash_ lagi.

7-3, Rana gagal membalas dengan _fore hand_ , _out_.

3-7, giliran Rana yang servis.

3-8, bola yang dikembalikan Teto terkena net namun tetap masuk ke area Rana.

4-8, Rana, beruntung lagi, memantulkan bola tepat ke ujung meja.

4-9, Teto mengembalikan bola dekat sekali dengan net, Rana tidak sanggup menangkis.

4-10, Rana gagal mengembalikan bola yang dilambungkan Teto. _Game point_ untuk Teto.

5-10, pengembalian bola Teto tidak sempurna; net. Masih _game point_ untuk Teto.

5-11, Teto menutup permainan dengan _smash_ yang tajam. _Game_ untuk Teto.

“ _GAME_!” seru Teto sambil melemparkan betnya ke atas meja. Gadis bersurai merah itu mengusap keringat yang mulai memenuhi dahinya. “Rana jago nih, sekarang!”

Rana terkekeh malu. Ia menghampiri Teto lalu mengambil bet yang tadi digunakan sang gadis. “Makan, yuk!”

“Ayo, kamu udah laper dari tadi, 'kan?” balas Teto geli. “Aku ambil bolanya, kamu balikin betnya.”

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju meja perlengkapan olah raga ruangan tersebut.

.

“Jadi, Rana.” Teto merangkul temannya sembari mereka berjalan menuju kafetaria kantor. Letaknya ada di ujung lorong lantai satu yang berlainan dengan lorong lapangan _indoor_ , omong-omong. “Apa yang bikin kamu niat banget latihan intensif selama liburan sampai jadi jago begini?”

“Selain karena gabut?”

Teto tergelak. “Iya, selain alasan itu.”

Sebagai jawaban awal, Rana mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Selama ini aku tahu permainan aku jelek, jadi aku terpacu buat memperbaiki permainan aku. Simpelnya gitu, sih.”

“Ooh.”

“Tapi alasan lainnya juga ada.”

Alis kiri Teto terangkat. “Apa?”

“Soalnya aku nggak enak maksa kamu main bareng, tapi aku juga yang ngerusak permainannya,” kekeh Rana sambil mengusap tengkuk. “Aku nggak mau bikin kamu malu waktu main sama aku, makanya aku latihan keras. Lagian kalo aku juga bisa main bagus kayak kamu, kita jadi enak kan mainnya, bisa reli panjang? Hehe.”

Teto tersenyum haru sebelum memeluk sobatnya yang dulu payah sekali bermain pingpong itu.

Kini, Teto paling senang kalau harus bermain pingpong bersama Rana.

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> YA ALLAH AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA INI FANFIK :")))))))) /NAK
> 
> Jadi ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakan Teto dan Rana sebagai karakter utama dalam fanfikku~ alasan utama aku memilih mereka adalah karena yang lain sudah diklaim (/HEH). Alasan kedua aku memilih mereka adalah karena Teto itu lucu(?) dan Rana namanya sama kayak aku. /gapenting
> 
> Pertama-tama, makasih buat segenap penyelenggara #VocaSportFest yang budiman(?) yang telah membuat saya buka-buka wiki terkait olah raga alias bidang yang gak pernah saya geluti ini(?). Jujur, saya tertarik banget sama konsep challenge ini padahal saya nggak suka olah raga. Eh, malah ketinggalan waktu klaim. Eh, jadi aja kebagian karakter sisaan (...) /malahcurcol
> 
> Tapi aku nggak menyesal kok nulis Teto dan Rana, 3h3.
> 
> Segitu aja mungkin~ semoga kalian yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiksi ini terhibur yaa xD
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya~


End file.
